unmadesffandomcom-20200214-history
Alien (Third Film)
The third film in the Alien franchise went through a number of rewrites before getting onto screen. Alien 3 & 4 Originally Brandywine Productions was approached by 20th Century Fox to create two more sequels. After going through several ideas, David Giler and Walter Hill, the film series producers, "settled upon a complex two-part story that offered the underhanded Weyland-Yutani Corporation facing off with a militarily aggressive culture of humans whose rigid socialist ideology has caused them to separate from Earth's society." Sigourney Weaver (Ripley) would only make a cameo appearance in the third film, with the lead role going to Corporal Hicks from Aliens. Alien 4 would see the return of Ripley "in an epic battle with alien warriors mass produced by the expatriated Earthlings." Weaver in particular liked the Cold War metaphor and agreed to the smaller role. "I felt that Ripley was going to become a burden to the story." she concluded. "There are only so many aspects to that character you can do." Weaver also agreed on being removed because she did not like the studio changes to Aliens, which removed scenes of Ripley's backstory that she considered crucial. Although 20th Century Fox were skeptical about the idea, they agreed to finance the development of the story, but asked that Hill and Giler attempt to get Ridley Scott to direct Alien 3. They also asked that the two films be shot back to back to lessen the production costs. However this proved to be difficult as Ridley Scott, though interested, was busy working on three films at the time. In September 1987, Giler and Hill approached cyberpunk author, William Gibson, to write the script for the third film. Gibson, who was influenced by Alien, agreed to write the script. Gibson's script "...none of mine was used (except for the idea, perhaps, of a bar-code tattoo)." Online script *http://www.horrorlair.com/scripts/alien3_gibson.html Eric Read Opened with a team of Special Forces marines boarding the Sulaco unarmed and finding that all the survivors of the LV-426 mission had fallen victim to the aliens. It was at this point that Giler and Hill abandoned their plans for the two Alien sequels. Online script * http://www.horrorlair.com/scripts/alien3_red.html Alien 3 David Twohy Writer (and future director) David Twohy was next to work on the project, and his version featured a prison planet, which was being used for illegal experiments on the aliens for a Biological Warfare division. However, when a final screenplay (by David Twohy) was delivered to Fox president Joe Roth, he didn't like the idea of Ripley being removed. Online script * http://www.horrorlair.com/scripts/alien3_twohy.html Vincent Ward & John Fasano Ripley's escape pod crash landing on a monastery-like satellite, which had parts of its interior, both, wooden and archaic in design Online script * http://www.horrorlair.com/scripts/alien3_fasano.html Final Film Short on time before filming was due to commence, producers Walter Hill and David Giler took control of the screenplay themselves, melding aspects of the Ward/Fasano script with Twohy's earlier prison planet screenplay to create the basis of the final film. Category:Online Script Category:Alien films Category:Development of sequels